


The Phoenix Shield

by Phoenix_Master



Category: Phoenix_Stoires
Genre: Chapter1 The Phoenix BenningPart2, Epic Battles, Other, epic story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Master/pseuds/Phoenix_Master
Summary: Phoenix Pulled out the Phoenix sword and now he is going to follow the Phoenix Feathers whenever he is ready to go on a Journey!
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Phoenix Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749804

The Phoenix Shield  
Phoenix Pulled out the Phoenix sword and now he is going to follow the Phoenix Feathers whenever he is ready to go on a Journey!  
His Parents told him that when the Feathers End you must go to the Phoenix Mountain! Phoenix Father said “My Friend Axel will be there! He has a camp on top of the Mountain! Now Axel will tell you more! He is A Phoenix explorer! He must know more than me!”  
After 10 more minutes after Meeting and saying good bye to the whole Valley! He was then ready to go on a Journey like never done before! When he followed 50 feathers he found 12 Mages (Wizard) and Warriors  
He followed at least 50,000 feathers and Fought 300 of Mages and Warriors! At the ended he saw a chest that was surrounded by Mages. He fought and fought and finally won! For a Flash second he saw 7 Stones on a rock. He was scared. He opened the Chest and Found a Shield with A golden Phoenix on the top of the shield. Then He remembered about Axel His Father friend on the Phoenix Mountain!

Don’t miss Part 3 what will he do next!


End file.
